Silver's Not Allowed!
by MakaASoulE
Summary: A 21-part oneshot collection. Rated T for yaoi mentions and swearing. Guess all 5 references to pop culture, win a story! Tamaki writes a list that Silver finds...
1. Chapter 1

1/5 of the fun!fics that I'm writing about Silver's life at Ouran. In this one, Tamaki makes a 20-item list of what Silver isn't allowed to do. This will have 21 somewhat short chapters, one for each item and this main one. I'll have a ton of fun with this. By the way, this does NOT classify as a "list". It is definitely a fic. There are 5 references to outside entertainment, guess them all and win a story for me to write, anime, pairing(optional), and more.(hint: numbers 5, 6, 10, 12, 13)

Things Silver Stein isn't allowed to do

By Tamaki Suoh 3

1. Dye his hair and pretend he's a long-lost sibling of Kyoya's.

2. Fake-fight with Honey in public.

3. Try to sell yaoi doujin of any Club member.

4. Give away said yaoi doujin.

5. Call the twins "Fred" and "George" because he read it in a book.

6. Call the twins "Ed" and "Al" because he saw it in an anime.

7. Make fake yaoi moments with the twins.

8. Call any of us "chan".

9. Write love notes to Kyoya with my forged signature.

10. Pummel Renge with cheese screaming "THROWWWWW THEEEEE CHEEEEEEESE" because he saw it in a video.

11. Show Neckozawa videos of cats.

12. Call Kasanoda "Renji" because he saw it in an anime.

13. Try to summon a demon to "make a contract" because he saw it in an anime.

14. Do anything that he saw in anime, videos, or books.

15. Make out with Beelzenef then say I made her do it.

16. Dress up in a maid costume and sexually harass Kyoya.

17. Pretend to be the twins' minion.

18. Dress up like a girl.

19. Show up to my and Kyoya's class crying for "Daddy".

20. Kiss any member of the Club!

Tamaki's pencil rested on the table, his head sore from thinking so much. He WAS a blonde, after all(NO OFFENSE BLONDIES). He was satisfied with the list, ready to rip it up, when he heard an evil giggle.

"Thanks for the idea, Tamaki!"

Tamaki groaned as his head slammed onto the table, furious with himself. How had he not noticed his tiny companion? Her hand quickly picked up the list, scanning it with that same evil grin.

Well, at least the Club would get more interesting…

HOW'D YE LIKE IT, ME MATEY? It was very short, I'm sorry. * bows head *. Well, the Pretty Princess series is finishing tonight, even if I have to stay up until 1! Like when I did Itachi-sama's. Well I'll write another chapter of this, the next fun!fic, and Hidan's a Pretty Princess!. So let's go!


	2. Silver Dyes His Hair?

I'M BACK! Long story. Long story short? I'm sick. Okay here we GO! I forgot to say, this is placed between the end of OUAS! and the end of IS. So Honey and Silver are together!

"#1: Dye his hair and pretend he's a long lost sibling of Kyoya's," she read. That shouldn't be too difficult, but how long should she pretend? A week? A day? Until the dye washed out? Until the dye washed out, that would do.

Where would she get the dye though? A perfect idea flashed through her mind, and an evil grin came across her face.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun~"

They walked over to her slowly, very well aware that Silver could kick their butts if she tried. And that look on her face didn't look good at all. Alas, they had to, because their curiosity had to be fed, and she was always giving "interesting" ideas. Hikaru approached her first, ever the more courageous of the brothers. Even so, he stayed 5 feet away, so that she couldn't hit him, even if she leaned. All of their precautions were in vain, as she didn't want to do anything bad to them. Idiots.

"Look, Tamaki made a cute little list!" She read it to them, and soon, their evil smirks matched hers.

"We'll do it."

1 DAY LATER…

"Kyoya-sama, have you heard the news?"

"There's rumors that you have a little brother!"

"You haven't heard them?"

"THERE HE IS!"

Fangirls stepped back gracefully, some bumping into each other, as the little boy with newly black hair stepped in. A few girls fainted, and some gasped, but one very outspoken girl shrieked, "That's Silver-kun!"

Indeed it was, and Kyoya scowled at her. How dare that little girl imitate him! He was FABULOUS. No girl could take on his cold demeanor, his beautiful posture… except for that crafty little punk.

Silver walked slowly, threateningly towards Kyoya. Her black hair swept over her eyes, and she used her pen to push it away. She tapped said pen against her green clipboard, thinking then scribbling something down. Tamaki looked over her shoulder to see the Life Note. He looked over at Kyoya to see the Death Note.

Silver chuckled darkly, and finished her walk to Kyoya. She pushed her glasses up with the pen, earning a harsh glare from Kyoya. She matched it.

If you have ever seen two smart and powerful people have a glare war, then you will know how terrifying it was for the poor fangirls(the author has only seen two, it was Azusa vs. Stein and Pinako vs. Ed). They didn't know which side to choose, for all they knew, it was an act for more publicity, or a family thing, or Silver was just being stupid.

Hikaru and Kaoru were laughing, Tamaki was growling, Kyoya was glaring, and Honey and Mori were just confused. Kyoya couldn't have kept that charade up for very long, so it had to have been Silver's idea. Silver's funny idea, at that.

Tamaki got an idea, but if it didn't work, he would look like a huge jerk. But it had to work, because Tamaki was through with it. It had been an hour, and he didn't want to see any more at all! So what did he do? He took a pitcher of water, and simply dumped it onto Silver's hair.

The hair powder came out fairly quickly, showing the gray-white hair underneath. Silver pouted. "You're no fun, Tamaki, now I'm cold!"

Tamaki frowned. "Serves you right! You better think twice before attempting a stunt like this again!"

"Oh, I'll do it again! 19 more to go!"

DONE! Next up is Watch Me Get Schooled! Yay! Love you guys buh bai!


End file.
